


Hungry for Steak

by PopcornGosong



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Chuck Lives, Fluff, Hot Sex, M/M, New York City, Sex, chaleigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopcornGosong/pseuds/PopcornGosong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck lives!AU. Raleigh & Chuck are a sweet couple who started dating since high school. They got married in Canada and now lives in Sydney. Raleigh has a large mining company, and Chuck is a very successful architect who works only under contract, and many foreign companies often hire him to design buildings and sometimes houses or large scale condos. This time, Chuck received a contract from an NYC-based company. And apparently, Raleigh is hungry for some steak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry for Steak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [resonae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/gifts).



> A tribute to a really talented writer I know on tumblr.My VERY FIRST Chaleigh work. Please tell me what you guys think (mean comments? Fire away, simply because words can't hurt me but I'd appreciate it if you write nice comments instead). Sorry about the grammar :)

Chuck was late that night, but TGIF. Raleigh had originally planned a surprise romantic dinner for the both of them, but Chuck was late, VERY late that Raleigh decided to call it a day instead.

 

The moment Chuck comes into their hotel room in New York and turned the lights on only to see Raleigh still wearing suits already asleep in bed. It can only mean one thing if Raleigh is asleep wearing suits. And Chuck doesn’t like the idea of him constantly missing dinners they had planned.

 

“I’m so sorry, Rals. But I’m back now and I know what you’re going to say” he murmured to himself

 

To Chuck’s surprise, Raleigh responded with his sexy sleepy voice with a smile

 

“Well, at least you’re back now and you’re safe, it’s all that matters”

 

Chuck heaved a heavy sigh, sounding disappointed.

 

“Well look at you, all dressed up fancy, must’ve been another surprise dinner I missed, eh?” he asked

 

“Yeah, it’s alright, I understand. I know how busy an engineer can be. It’s a good thing we’ll only be here for 3 weeks, and then it’s back to Sydney again” Raleigh replied

 

Chuck looked down, still in disappointment as if hating himself for ever being born. But Raleigh knows better. He walks slowly toward the Aussie, cupping his chin with his good hand, and slowly pulling the Aussie towards him, and they begin kissing slowly, passionately, but gently.

 

“How about we postpone our New York candlelight dinner until tomorrow night and just call it a day for now?” the American asked

 

“Alright then. Promise I’ll try to be there for our dinner. And next time, I’ll even bring flowers” Chuck replied

 

“You don’t even know my favourite type of flowers”

 

“Wanna challenge me, blue eyes? Kiss my good hand for 10 seconds if I get it right”

 

“And if I win, I get a 1 minute tight and passionate hug on the spot.”

 

They shake on the deal.

 

Minutes after, they begin to change clothes and wear their own pyjamas.

 

“Good night, my angel”

 

“Good night, blue eyes”

 

—

 

The following morning, Chuck tries to wake Raleigh up for shower.

 

“Mmngg 5 more minutes ashvvoiew”

 

“Oi, drongo, either we take a shower now and get breakfast after, or I can leave you here alone again”

 

Raleigh makes a frustrated face. Chuck knows he shouldn’t have said that, but oh well, Chuck will be Chuck. Raleigh gets frustrated whenever Chuck leaves him without notice (thanks to the abandonment issues since his childhood). Then comes the thinking face, seems like Raleigh is considering what’s on the table, but the answer is obvious.

 

“Alright then.”

 

There’s an unusual awkward silence for a few moments in the hotel room.

 

“Look, Ray, I’m sorry, alright? I was just..” he hasn’t the guts to continue his sentence

 

“I under—“

 

“NO!”

 

“…Huh?” is the only answer Raleigh can give to Chuck’s reaction

 

Chuck looks like he’s about to confess his guilt to Raleigh, but then again, he IS Chuck Hansen, and the Chuck Hansen Raleigh knows is a completely adorable jerk who’s too proud to admit even the smallest mistakes. So he shakes his head instead. Raleigh heaves a sigh, and then he begins to hug the Aussie romantically. His body language saying, “I’m here for you, and you’re here for me. We’re not alone. We have each other” to the emotional Aussie.

 

“Alright then, let’s take a shower and get breakfast after. The car should be here for you by 8:30, right?”

 

“Right”

 

“So… Two if by Sea at 8 tonight?”

 

“I thought it’s actually haunted?”

 

“What? Too scared to look for new experiences?”

 

“No, but it’s all on you if something unwanted happens to either of us.”

 

“Deal.”

 

\---

 

The moment they return to the hotel room, they’re all over each other. Kissing, hugging, loving, with a mood for sex in the air thanks to the American’s idea of getting more than three rounds of champagne back at the restaurant to celebrate Chuck’s success.

 

As they begin to undress one another, Raleigh can’t help but notice that Chuck’s underwear has changed from the one he was wearing earlier this morning. Raleigh could have sworn he saw Chuck putting on regular underwear in the morning, but now, Raleigh is deeply tempted by what Chuck is wearing.

 

“Whoa.. Are you wearing a steak?”

 

“You bloody moron, of course not. Thought it’d be funny to see your reaction to this. Turns out I was wrong”

 

“Yeah, but you got my favourite flowers right. How did you know?”

 

“Puh-lease, I still remember your reaction when I told you I received a call of duty from the Netherlands a few months back.”

 

“Wait, really?”

 

“Yeah, you were all ‘for real? So does that mean I get to take a bunch of tulips home?’”

 

“Hahaha. I love you.. But now I’m hungry for some steak”

 

Raleigh begins to kiss Chuck again and again until they’re both lying on the bed. Raleigh gets to be on top (of course, Raleigh has always been the dominant one in bed. Chuck is surprisingly submissive).

 

“Turn around, I want to eat the steak you brought back.”

 

He then starts to kiss Chuck’s shoulders as the younger man turns to face the bed, then Raleigh moves to the Aussie’s neck, and he starts to go lower and lower until eventually his lips are on Chuck’s “steak”

 

“Ooh, you better eat it now, Rah-leigh, or else it’ll rot”

 

“I hope you’re ready to see bite marks and bruises in the morning”

 

“Damn straight I am”

 

They continue to have hot, loud, and passionate sex until they both decide it’s time to call it a night.


End file.
